The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, a data recording device, and a layout method for a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
A drive recorder has been utilized which records image data during travel of an automobile in a primary storage device such as an SDRAM at regular time intervals. When an event such as an accident has occurred, the image data recorded within a specific period of time before and after the event has occurred is transferred from the primary storage device to a secondary storage device such as a CF memory card and recorded therein. In order to record an accident, image data is generally imaged by one camera which faces toward the front of an automobile during travel. On the other hand, a drive recorder has been utilized which is provided with two cameras and records not only an image in front of the automobile but also an image inside the automobile so that a more conscious attempt is made to prevent an accident by imaging the driver during travel, for example. When providing two cameras, it is important to synchronize image data imaged by the two cameras and to record the image data while associating pieces of image data imaged at the same time in order to ensure reliability. A recorded image cannot be used as evidence if the image data is damaged due to interference between pieces of image data imaged by the two cameras, for example. JP-A-2005-259041 discloses technology in this field, for example.
Therefore, when designing a data recording device (e.g., drive recorder) for which evidential capacity is important, it is necessary to ensure the reliability of image data while taking into account the layout of a semiconductor integrated circuit device used for the data recording device.